Season 4
The season four of Gumbapedia Fanon will air in 2015. Please add your S4 ideas on the comments (along with the synopsis) and even edit this page. The first episode, New Friends, Old Foes, will air on March 12th. (But I have a lazy butt so I'll sometimes start it later. On 13th.) List of episodes # New Friends, Old Foes: It's the first day of Gumball and his siblings with Olivia; they befriend a bunny girl in school, but an old villain returns... # The Fish: Darwin met a fish girl named Dianne and sorta fell in love with her, until he discovered that... they are TWINS! # Black Holes: Penny reveals her true self: a princess of a planet which was in war with Earth. # The Plague: Martha is infected with a mysterious virus and the gang must find a cure. # Clichy Cilchy Cliche: Cobby tries to become taller because he's the shortest in the class, as his height reaches a quarter of Martha's head. Will he realize that he is perfect just the way he really is? # The Accident: After Martha accidentally broke Cobby's glasses, a personality disaster starts... will the gang repair his glasses before his personalities eat him up literally? # Caroline Affair: TBA (maybe episode which involves the Nuttels Triplets, mostly Caroline). # Dad Knows Worse: Richard returns to Elmore for 2 days. But the things will become worse... # Baby Tooth, Baby Pictures: After Anais bit a hard caramel cube, her front tooth is loose. But after being helped by the gang, her tooth was still not out due to its thick enamel, so she needs the quadruplets' powers. # Glitchy Glitch on Lauren: Martha discovers that Lauren isn't a bad name, so she start acting like one! (Note: This resembles the episode "The Name") # Hyper Typer Thing: Cobby's trial in creating a new type of alternative energy created a "Hyper Typer Energy Monster"! # Home Boss!: Martha is alone at home because the rest of the family have to watch over Caroline in the hospital after she rode her bike and crashed on the school lockers. So, Martha has to watch the house for 5 days. She'll make a party, she'll make everything she wants... She's the boss now! #'Rose Fever': Rose returns... And her crush on Cobby too! Will he able to tell her that he's taken? #'Fuzzy Fusion': Martha and Gumball were fused! What will happen? #'So, What's Up Doc?': Martha and Cobby's cousin Eight came for a visit with his parents. #'Fusion Cuisine': Martha and Cobby accidentally fused the quadruplets in one, while Catrin manages Jasper into a relationship with Kathy. # Ball Head: Reloaded: After an unsuccesful experiment, Cobby regains the same head shape like when he was born and hides his head from the gang. Will the gang restart the experiment and reforms his head back to the way it was before? # Meet the Synchrons: A new family, related to the Wattersons moves into the city. # Double Birthday: Jason's mom, Jenny, is having a baby on her birthday! This will reunite the entire Wattersons! # The Sleepwalker: A Sleepwalker goes to the gang's houses everyday and they must stop it. # [[The Dragon|'The Dragon']]: The Epic wizard searches for a stone to turn him into a dragon and plans to destroy Elmore. # Room of Wishes: When Gumball discovers a room in which his wish fulfill, but it later became a nightmare. # The Person: Jake tries to remember something possibly important. # [[Stuck Together|'Stuck Together']] #'The Traitor': (Takes places after The Safety) After Elmore was mysterious safe-proof again, the Wattersons must find out who did it, and they discovered Nicholai who controlled the town. # [[Dog Days|'Dog Days']]: '''What happens with the Dogs while the gang is fighting an evil villain? This episode explains why. #The Amazing World of Fairy Tales: (one-hour special event): When Anais couldn't sleep, MeeMee and AiAi decided to read a book about fairy tales to her. #Can You Remember?: (half-hour special) After last night, Jill wakes up in an unknown building, not remembering everything, so she looks for clues and soon discovered that she was drugged on the night and raped. Meanwhile, Gumball and Anais gets ready for Easter by preparing. (Contains references of drug use, rape/non-con and mild cursing) #Black Power Outage: A power outage leaves Elmore dark at night. Soon things get worse! (Contains cursing) Silly Shortz Silly Shortz (cruddiest name ever, I know) are shorts that appear after commercials but before the show starts back up. They are usually fun, silly, and non-canonical to the series. They could be used to distract people from critical moments in episodes. Click here to find all of them. Unscheduled Episodes This section is for episodes that may not "air" for a while. This section is used for the last episodes. *Chero-Homie: Martha meets a Cherokee girl named Amanda and tries to befriend her. * '''TBA: Rayona tells her family her backstory. * Inside The Mirror: When Cobby finds The Mother Mirror in his house's attic, he descovers something dark about his past... * The Sailor: Cobby goes to a intergalactic trip to find more about his grandfather. * Till Taco Will Tear Us Apart: After an accident which made Cobby go to hospital, Martha decides to become more "sistery" to him. * All But Harry: Harry's life is told in this episode, as well as the existence of the Community of White Witchcraft and Wizardry. * Divine Baby:'14 years ago, when CWWW discovered about the existence of the Nuttels Triplets, they sent Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis to impree them. Harry is decided to protect the divine baby (Cobby), even if the moments that they'll spend together will be very short-lived. * 'Cobby and Harry: (Gumball Final Fantasy crossover) When the gang arrives on Keotopia for the triplets' coronation, someone tries to revive his old enemy. Cobby must beat Catface, for meeting his granfather for the 5 minutes. * The Strange Case of Gumball Watterson: When all the villains, led by Budur, come to destroy the quads, they and the rest of the gang, along with their other friends, must save the world! * Rainy Rain Day: An rainy day upsets The Wattersons, because whenever it's rains, bad luck strikes to someone. * Blizzard Condition: (A half-hour special) A blizzard hits Elmore, trapping everyone inside the buildings, so everyone must help escape and get back to their houses before they freeze to death. * Daylight Time Troubles: After a workplace accident that left Mikhail injuried badly, Darwin decided to safe-proof all the workers. Meanwhile, Gumball and MeeMee knows what to expect for the first day of spring. Trivia * Debuting characters ** Olivia ** Esther ** Dianne ** The Plague ** Eight's dad ** Jason ** Devin ** Daphne ** Jenny ** Brandon ** Mina ** The Crazy Wizard ** Derek ** Brad **Amanda ** Fangy ** Harry ** Doug's Brother (???) ** Party Girl ** Cosmi ** Princess Celo * Returning characters: ** Helen ** Roxanne ** Rose ** Budur ** Daisy ** Kathy and her family ** Eight ** Evelyn ** Maud ** Lenny (a genderbent evil clone) ** The Clones ** Baron Proptop * This season used to have Nicole pregnant and she and Richard would stay a while at Helen's house, but it was scrapped, the baby becaming a six years old. Please welcome Olivia. * Mabel is revealed to be skilled in jumping rope. * Since Happy Triplets Birthday! and through Seson 4, there will be Cryptic Messages at the end of the credits (or in Trivia). This site is useful in decoding them. *One of the episode's name, "Caroline affair", is refering at the Caroline affair, which was a series of events beginning in 1837 that strained relations between the United States and Britain. *It revealed that Carlos is Brazilian, smokes and drinks alcohol. *MeeMee is revealed that she played music during breaks and weekends. *Natalya and Mikhail are dating in this season. *In the episode Daylight Saving Troubles, Mikhail gets injured during work, leaving him in the hospital for hours. The accident was caused by changes in time. * Gumball, AiAi, and MeeMee loves springtime. *A thunderstorm has caused the power outage in Elmore. Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons